The Phantom of the Opera Inuyasha Edition
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: What will happen if a young girl gets trapped in a dangerious affair witha man who wont even show her his face? This is a new look at TPOTO and i hope you enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera Inuyasha Edition

The Phantom of the Opera Inuyasha Edition

A/N I own neither TPOTO nor Inuyasha if I did I would be super rich right now. Also this is a Bankotsu Kagome fic so if you don't like those then don't read it. One last thing certain things that are in Inuyasha are not in this story like blood relations so please read review and enjoy.

A/N: Everyone is demons in this but certain events will change certain things and not everything is what it appears to be.

There was once a man who flew into an old building on his cloud. He recognized the place as an area of great despair and heart breaking. He knew this because he lived the events that will soon be told. An auction was taking place right in the middle of a huge room. "Do I have ten dollars for this poster of Madame Kikyo (this is still in France). Some people started to bid and finally a Monsieur Richard won.

After awhile of bidding finally a box was brought out. In it was a dragon music box made of ebony and black pearls and such. The man emmidiately began to bid recognizing it from the past. It took awhile but finally he won the prize. He looked down at it 'what is it about this music box that haunts me so? SHE was the one that valued it so.'

Before he could continue with this thoughts the auctioneer said that he had one last thing to show. Everyone was led to another room "Now everyone I assume has heard about the phantom of the Opera?" at this the mans hands tightened on the music box "This here is the chandelier which figures in the reason why this famous opera house is no longer running. We have repaired it but instead of candles we have replaced them with the new electric light. Gentlemen if you will please"

Suddenly the blanket that was covering the thing lifted and up raised the chandelier the male felt suddenly faint with rage as he saw it rise. Memories came rushing at him faster than the wind. Flickers of images raced each trying to stay but being brushed past. Suddenly he felt like he was rushing back in time to 1760 when all of the insanity took place.

A/N: I know its different than the story im working on now but please review and tell me what you think. I am also going to do a Fruits Basket story on TPOTO but its going to be completely different.


	2. Chapter 2

TPOTO Inuyasha Edition ch

TPOTO Inuyasha Edition ch. 2

A/N Wow im so glad that so many people like the story so far.

50 years earlier

Many men and women were running around getting ready for practice. They had no idea about the chaos that would ensue all to quickly for the opera house in which they were all in.

It was practice time and the prima donna herself wasn't to happy with the fact that practice was taking longer than usual. Her name is Kikyo and she is 'the best singer' in the entire crew or so they think. "where is my sprayspray? Everyone knows I can't perform without it. After all this opera house wont function without me SO WHERE IS IT"

Before she could work herself into a good frenzy though the two people that she most wanted to see came walking in three young men and the male that everyone knew Inutaisho "Friends, Romans, Countrymen lend me your ears I have terrible news this day" everyone looked at Taisho as though he were crazy while some laughed thinking he was joking around. He gave the people laughing a look "I am being serious here. I am retiring this year and the two men who will be taking over are Miroku the lecher and Shippou the fox demon."

The two smiled "my name is Miroku and this is Shippou. We are the new managers and here behind us is Lord Sesshomaru. He shall help us with money situations" Lord Sesshomaru stepped forward and a young woman named Kagome gasped when she saw him. Her friend asked her what's wrong "oh Sango that's Sesshomaru. We knew each other when we were younger. He would call me Little Lotte and we would play together. Im sure he has forgotten all about me now."

Sesshomaru left and then the two new managers asked to see the dancers perform again at this Kikyo walked up to them "That is enough. I am sick of you managers and the dancers you perverts. I quit I shall not sing tonite" at this she began to storm shouting curses in Japanese.

Miroku and Shippou both looked at Taisho with fear hoping he can help with this bad situation "Just grovel and give her plenty of praise" The two new managers gave eachother a look and they ran up to her getting on their knees "please Kikyo don't leave. This opera house couldn't function without you. We will all be destitute without your beautiful voice" when Shippou said this she paused "yes you right what else?" "well Kikyo you're the most beautiful woman here your our prima donna please stay". She thought about this "alright fine I will stay." Everyone cheered and the maestro came up to her and asked if she wanted to sing something. She nodded "everyone be quiet."

Everyone became quiet and Kikyo began to sing way off key. Miroku was the first to wince and Shippou was just barely ignoring the urge to run screaming at the fact that she was hurting his poor ears. Other people though were covering their ears. She was just about to hit a very high note when suddenly out of nowhere a painting of a scene fell on top of her making her fall to the floor. Chaos ensued causing everyone to scream and panic. Sango looked around "he is here the phantom of the opera" the dancers instructor Kaede walked to a spot and picked up a letter with a red skull on it as a seal. She handed it to Miroku "here is a letter to you from the phantom of the opera" "Oh god in heavens you are all obsessed" Kaede ignored Shippou "he welcomes you to his opera house and says that his salary is due". At those words Miroku ripped open the already opened letter "who is this man? Why should he get a salary if he doesn't work here?" Kaede just shrugged "this is his opera house sir and he requires his will be done or terrrrible things will happen to those who disobey him. Kikyo is a very good example of this". At those words she stood up and stormed out of the opera house shouting curses at everyone and taking all of her servants. Inuyasha walked up to Miroku "You are an amateur and a fool for this" He laughed maniacally and followed his wife out of the opera house.

A/N hmmm I wonder who will replace Kikyo. Please read and review they help me so much. I don't think I did to well this chapter but I will leave that to you decision


	3. Chapter 3

TPOTO Inuyasha Ch. 3

A/N I am so glad people are liking this story so far.

Miroku and Shippou looked at each other feeling a major panic attack coming on. "Oh no Shippou what are we going to do? We are going to have to refund a full house". Before Shippou could reply Kaede stepped in "Kagome can sing sir." "what a chorus girl?" said Shippou looking at the girl in question with raised eyebrows "Well Monsieur Shippou she has been taking lessons from a brilliant, magnificent teacher" Shippou turns Kagome "Well who is this teacher?" "I am sorry sir but I don't know his name" Kaede put her hands on the girls shoulders "Please masters Shippou and Miroku let her sing for you" they wave their hands and Kagome walks forward. "please sing again Kagome"

When she started to sing her sweet lovely voice filled the room. Everyones jaws dropped when they heard how she sounded:

Kagome:

Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

Sesshomaru:  
Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me,  
but I remember her...

Kagome:

Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!

When she was done singing everyone applauded and stood up. Kagome stood up after her bow and smiled so brightly it was like a million watt lightbulb. At the afterparty her friend Sango walked around everywhere looking for her. She found Kagome down in a private sanctuary. The girl was still wearing the dress she wore for her performance and she was lighting a candle for her father.

PHANTOM  
Bravi, bravi, bravissimi

Sango:  
Christine, Christine

PHANTOM  
Christine

Sango:  
Where in the world have you been hiding  
Really, you were perfect  
I only wish I knew your secret  
Who is your great tutor

Kagome  
Sango  
When your mother brought me here to live  
Whenever I d come down here alone  
To light a candle for my father  
A voice from above  
And in my dreams  
He was always there  
You see, when my father lay dying  
He told me I will be protected by an angel  
An angel of music

Sango  
Kagome, do you believe?  
Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?

Kagome  
who else, Sango?  
Father once spoke of an angel  
I used to dream he'd appear  
Now as I sing, I can sense him  
And I know he's here  
Here in this room he calls me softly  
Somewhere inside hiding  
Somehow I know he's always with me  
He, the unseen genius

Sango  
Kagome, you must have been dreaming  
Stories like this can't come true  
Kagome, you are talking in riddles  
And it's not like you

Kagome  
Angel of Music  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory

Sango  
Who is this angel  
This...

BOTH  
Angel of Music  
Hide no longer  
Secret and strange angel

Kagome  
He's with me, even now

Sango  
Your hands are cold

Kagome  
All around me

Sango  
Your face Kagome, is white

Kagome  
It frightens me

Sango  
Don't be frightened

When they came back to the party Kagome was lead into her new room by Kaede who told everyone else to leave. Kaede handed the girl a Red rose with a black bow on it "you did well Kagome it seems you have an admirer" After that she left and Kagome sat down. She heard a knock and she turned to see a young male come in "Well well well look who the star of the show is. Its been a long time Kagome"

A/N hmmm I wonder who that is. A big cookie to whoever guesses right. Anyway I am so sorry for not updating sooner I guess I forgot LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A/N good guesses to everyone. Lets see who it is

Kagome jumped when she heard the door open and heard the voice since she was so preoccupied with the rose. She turned and shrieked running an dhugging the young man. "Sesshomaru its you. Your right it has been far to long. You have grown up a lot Sesshomaru" He just laughed and hugged her back tightly "Well you have grown up to sweet Kagome. You sang like an angel tonite and you look like one to" She blushed "so Sesshy how have you been? I have bad news father is dead." Sesshomaru looked sad for about a minute and then he kissed her gently on the mouth "Lets not ruin a happy meeting with sad talk. Speaking of talking lets have some food". He started to lead her to the door when she stopped him "I can't Sesshomaru I have been studying under the angel of music and I can't leave at night. He will be very mad" Sesshomaru ignored her and left the room "I will be back in half an hour look beautiful for me Kags you don't want to embaress me" "No Sesshomaru you don't understand." Before she could finish he closed the door. What she didn't know though was that a figure in black locked the door and Kaede saw this.

Kagome was changing into a beautiful low cut white satin dress when suddenly all the candles went out. She was at the door to open it when suddenly she heard a very angry voice singing.

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave young suitor,  
sharing in my triumph!

Kagome

Angel, I hear you.  
Speak - I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master.

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Flattering child, you shall know me,  
see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror -  
I am there inside!

Kagome  
Angel of Music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your  
glory.

Angel of Music,  
Hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange  
Angel...

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
I am your Angel of Music...  
Come to me: Angel of Music ...

Sesshomaru  
Who is that voice?  
Who's in there?

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
I am your Angel of Music...

Sesshomaru  
Kagome.  
Kagome!

PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Come to me: Angel of Music ......

Kagome stepped through the mirror and suddenly she felt herself go into a trance. She saw many beautiful golden candles and she felt the urge to sing.

Kagome  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice that calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

PHANTOM  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind

Kagome  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

PHANTOM  
It's me they hear...

BOTH  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind

BACKGROUND  
He s there, the phantom of the opera!

Kagome  
He s there, the phantom of the opera

PHANTOM  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!

I have brought you  
to the seat of sweet music's throne  
to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music  
music  
You have come here,  
for one purpose, and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me,  
to serve me, to sing,  
for my music...  
my music...

They had reached the Phantoms lair and he took her hand to show her around and to seduce her more. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was in a panic about what happened to her and if she is ok. And if she would embaress him more.

A/N ok I was trying to make him into a jerk. Im not sure if did ok with that. Please let me know


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N wow im surprised at how many people reviewed. I love you all so much. Thank you.

Meanwhile, while Sesshomaru was to busy worrying about his own the man in black was leading Kagome into his lair. She noticed that he had a braid down his back and the half of his face not covered by the white mask was quite handsome, with piercing blue eyes and a tan body. He looked at her and began to sing.

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning ,  
Soft as candlelight  
Dare you trust the music of the night

Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
that the truth is what it aught to be

Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly poseess you  
Open up you mind let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night.

Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thouights of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight Help me make the music of the night

The phantom led her around his lair as he sang. At the very end he led her to this little room like area and she saw that there was a doll that looked like her. On the doll was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. She fainted right when she saw it and he picked her up. He carried her to a oval shaped bed and laid her in it. He pulled on a rope and a curtain came down to surround the bed. He gave her one final look of yearning and he went back to his music writing.

Meanwhile

Her best friend Sango was worried about her. She hadn't seen or heard Kagome since the incident in the sanctuary. She went into the other girls room that was given to her in honor of this special occasion. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be of any help. Sango knew that he was a narcissist who only wanted things for himself. She looked around the room and saw that the mirror was opened.

She went through wondering of this was where Kagome went. She was halfway through when she felt a hand go on her shoulder. She turned and say that it was Kaede. She led the girl back to their dormitory rooms with the other dancers. However there was a young man named Naraku there trying to scare the other girls with scary stories.

Before he could say much however Kaede smacked him in the back of his head. She warned them to keep their hands at the level of their eyes and sent everyone to bed and Naraku she practically kicked out for being a pervert.

A/N hmmm I wonder who it is that Naraku is playing? If anyone has any ideas for the story I would love to read them. Thanks again for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

A/N im so glad that so many people are enjoying this story.

The next morning Kagome got up. She looked around not recognizing where she was. She got up and began to talk to herself.

**[Kagom****e]  
I remember there was mist...  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man**

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?

[She removes his mask. Phantom covers his face]

[Phantom]  
...Damn you  
You little prying Pandora  
You little demon  
Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you, you little lying Delilah  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free  
Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh Christine...

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Christine...

(Kagome hands the Phantom his mask)

[Phantom, speaking]  
Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you. 

Meanwhile

Back up on deck Miroku and Shippou were both freaking out. No one had seen the new Prima Donna sence she had gone to bed last night.

Mystery after gala night,"  
if says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!"

"Mystified baffled Surete say,  
we are mystified - we suspect foul play!"  
Bad news on soprano scene - first Kikyo, now Kagome!  
Still, at least the seats get sold gossip's worth its weight in gold ...

What a way to run a business!  
Spare me these unending trials!  
Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers!  
Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel -  
It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!

D***able!  
Will they all walk out?  
This is d***able!

Shippou, please don't shout ...

It's publicity!  
And the take is vast!  
Free publicity!

But we have no cast ...

But Shippou, have you seen the queue?  
Oh, it seems you've got one too ..."Dear Shippou what a charming gala!  
Kagome enjoyed a great success!  
We were hardly bereft when Kikyo left - otherwise  
the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"  
"Dear Miroku, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the ghost, by return of post Q P.T.O.:  
No-one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Who would have the gall to send this?  
Someone with a puerile brain!

These are both signed "O.G." ...

Who the h*** is he?  
Opera ghost!  
It's really not amusing  
He's abusing our position!

In addition he wants money  
He's a funny sort of spectre ...  
... to expect a large retainer!  
Nothing plainer - he is clearly quite insane!  
Where is she?

You mean Kikyo?  
I mean Miss Higurashi - where is she?  
Well, how should we know?  
I want an answer -  
I take it that you sent me this note?  
What's all this nonsense?  
Of course not!  
Don't look at us!

She's not with you, then?

Of course not!  
We're in the dark ...  
Monsieur, don't argue -  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?  
And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote? Written !

"Do not fear for Miss Higurashi.  
The Angel of Music has her under his wing.  
Make no attempt to see her again."  
If you didn't write it, who did?  
Where is he?  
Ah, welcome back!  
Your precious patron - where is he?  
What is it now?  
I have your letter - a letter which I rather resent!  
And did you send it?  
Of course not!  
As if he would!  
You didn't send it?  
Of course not!  
What's going on ...?  
You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent ? !  
And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?  
"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.  
Kagome Higurashi will be singing on your behalf tonight.  
Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."  
Far too many notes for my taste - and most of them about Kagome!  
All we've heard since we came is Miss Higurashi's name ...  
Miss Higurashi has returned  
I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned.  
Where precisely is she now?  
I thought it best that she went home ...She needed rest  
May I see her?  
No, monsieur, she will see no-one.  
Will she sing?  
Will she sing?

Here, I have a note ...  
Let me see it!  
Please!  
"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature,  
detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions.  
I shall give you one last chance . . ."  
Kagome Higurashi has returned to you,  
and I am anxious her career should progress.  
In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Kikyo  
as the Pageboy, and put Miss Higurashi in the role of Countess.  
The role which Miss Higurashi plays calls for charm and appeal.  
The role of the Pageboy is silent -  
which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five,  
which will be kept empty for me.  
Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.  
"I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."  
Kagome!  
Whatever next ...?  
It's all a ploy to help Kagome!  
This is insane ...  
I know who sent this:The Vicomte - her lover!  
Indeed? Can you believe this?  
Signora!  
O traditori!This is a joke!  
This changes nothing!  
O mentitori!  
Signora!  
You are our star!  
And always will be!  
Signora ...  
The man is mad!  
We don't take orders!  
Miss Kagome will be playing the Pageboy - the silent role ...  
Kikyo will be playing the lead!  
It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!  
Signori, e vero?  
Non, non, non voglio udire !  
Lasciatemi morire!  
O padre mio!  
Dio!  
Who scorn his word, beware to those ...

You have reviled me!

The angel sees, the angel knows ...Why did Kagome fly from my arms ...?  
You have rebuked me!  
Signora, pardon us ...

You have replaced me!  
Please, Signora, we beseech you ...

This hour shall see your darkest fears ...  
I must see her ...  
Abbandonata!  
Deseredata!  
O, sventurata!  
The angel knows, the angel hears ...

Where did she go ...?

Abbandonata!  
Disgraziata!

Signora, sing for us!  
Don't be a martyr ...What new surprises lie in store ...?  
Our star ...!  
Non vo' cantar!  
Your public needs you!We need you, too!  
Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue?  
Signora, no! the world wants you! Prima donna first lady of the stage!  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you !

Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?  
Think of how they all adore you!

Prima donna, enchant us once again!

Think of your muse ...And of the queues round the theatre!

Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
Sing, prima donna, once more!  
Christine spoke of an angel ...

Prima donna your song shall live again  
You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!

She has heard the voice of the angel of music  
Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!  
Think of their cry of undying support !

Is this her angel of music ...?  
We get our opera She gets her limelight!  
Follow where the limelight  
leads you!  
Is this ghost an angel or a madman ...?  
Angel or madman ...?  
Leading ladies are a trial!  
Heaven help you, those who doubt ...  
You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!

Orders! Warnings!  
Lunatic demands!  
This miscasting will invite damnation ...Tears ... oaths ...  
Iunatic demands are regular occurrences!  
Bliss or damnation?  
Which has claimed her ...?  
Think how you'll shine in that final encore!  
Sing, prima donna, once more!  
Oh fools, to have flouted his warningsSurely, for her sake ...  
Surely he'll strike back ...Surely there'll be further scenes - worse than this!  
Think, before these demands are rejected!  
... I must see these demands are rejected!

... if his threats and demands are rejected

Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Sesshomaru and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur, he must have been with her!  
Kagome must be protected!  
fortunata!  
Non ancor abbandonata!  
You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!

His game is overThis is a game you cannot hope to win!  
And in Box Five a new game will begin ...For, if his curse is on this opera ...  
But if his curse is on this opera ...  
Prima donna the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!  
The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna!  
Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes!  
Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!  
... then I fear the outcome ...

Kagome plays the Pageboy, Kikyo plays the Countess ...

... should you dare to ...... when you once again ...

Light up the stage with that age old rapport!  
Sing, prima donna, once more!  
So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met,  
a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!

Once more!

A/N please let me know what you think. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

A/N I am sorry for having not updated in awhile. But I promise that this week and the next is going to see hopefully several updates.

That evening the curtain went up and everyone was a bit nervous except for Kikyo of course. She strutted around the stage looking more like a prima donna than ever. She smirked when she thought of the role that little ickle Kagome had to play.

**CONFIDANTE  
They say that this youth  
has set my Lady's  
heart aflame!  
1ST FOP  
His Lordship sure  
would die of shock!  
2ND FOP  
His Lordship is  
a laughing-stock!  
CONFIDANTE  
Should he suspect her  
God protect her!  
ALL THREE  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
This faithless lady's  
bound for Hades!  
Shame! Shame! Shame!  
(The canopy ****drapes**** part and we see the COUNTESS  
kissing SERAFlMO passionately. As the recitative  
begins, the lights and music dim on stage, and our  
attention turns to the MANAGERS in their box)  
IN THE BOX  
Miroku  
Nothing like the old operas!  
Shippou  
Or the old scenery . . .  
Miroku  
The old singers . . .  
Shippou  
The old audience . . .  
Miroku  
And every seat sold!  
Shippou  
Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!  
(They chuckle and nod to RAOUL in the opposite box.  
He acknowledges them)  
ON STAGE  
COUNTESS  
Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.  
(A knock at the door)  
Who can this be?  
DON ATTILIO  
Gentle wife, admit your loving  
husband.  
ATTENTION BACK ON STAGE  
(The COUNTESS admits DON ATTILIO. He is an old fool)  
DON ATTILIO  
My love - I am called to England on affairs of State, and  
must leave you with your new maid. (Aside) Though I'd  
happily take  
the maid with me.  
COUNTESS (aside)  
The old fool's leaving!  
DON ATTILIO (aside)  
I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not  
leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!  
DON ATTILIO (to COUNTESS)  
Addio!  
COUNTESS  
Addio!  
BOTH (to each other)  
Addio!  
(He goes, pretending to leave, then hides and  
watches the action)  
COUNTESS (Kikyo)  
Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
(She rips off SERAFIMO'S ****skirt**** to reveal his manly  
breeches)  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my  
husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha,  
Haha! etc.  
Time I tried to get a better better half !  
COUNTESS AND CHORUS  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho,  
Hoho! etc.  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!  
(Suddenly from nowhere, we hear the voice of the  
PHANTOM)  
PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?  
Sango (terrified)  
He's here: the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
(General reaction of bewilderment.  
Kagome looks fearfully about her)  
Kagome  
It's him . . . I know it . . . it's him . . .  
Kikyo (Finding a scapegoat in Kagome,  
hisses at her)  
Your part is silent, little toad!  
(But the PHANTOM has heard her)  
PHANTOM'S VOICE  
A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you  
who are the toad . . .  
(Again general unease. Kikyo and the  
CONDUCTOR confer and pick up from the opening of the  
scene)  
Kikyo(As the COUNTESS)  
Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak!  
(Instead of singing she emits a great croak like a toad. A  
stunned silence. KIKYO is as amazed as anyone but  
regains herself and continues. More perturbing,  
however, is a new sound: the PHANTOM is laughing -  
quietly at first, then more and more hysterically)  
Kikyo (as the COUNTESS)  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Croak, croak, croak,  
croak, croak, croak, etc.  
(As before. The PHANTOM'S laughter rises. The  
croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on  
and off. The PHANTOM'S laughter, by this time  
overpowering, now crescendos into a great cry):  
PHANTOM'S VOICE  
Behold! She is singing to bring down the  
chandelier!  
(KIKYO looks tearfully up at the MANAGERS ' box  
and shakes her head)  
KIKYO  
Non posso piu . . .  
I cannot . . . I cannot go on . . .  
INUYASHA (rushing on)  
Cara, cara . . . I'm here . . .  
is all right . . . Come . . . I'm here . . .  
(Miroku and Shippou hurry out of the box onto the  
stage. INUYASHA ushers the now sobbing KIKYO  
offstage, while the MANAGERS tackle the audience)  
Shippou  
Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will  
continue in ten minutes' time . . .  
(He addresses Box Five, keeping one eye on the  
chandelier as it returns to normal)  
. . . when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss  
Kagome Higurashi.  
Miroku (improvising)  
In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be  
giving you the ****ballet**** from Act Three of tonight's opera.  
(to the CONDUCTOR)  
Maestro - the ****ballet**** - now!  
(The MANAGERS leave, the stage is cleared and music  
starts again. The BALLET GlRLS enter as a ****sylvan**** glade  
flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs.  
Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening  
shadows of the PHANTOM. SANGO is aware of them and  
dances out of step. When this culminates in one  
gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garotted body  
of NARAKU falls onto the stage, causing the  
sylvan glade to fly out. Pandemonium.)  
Kagome (calling for help)  
Sesshomarul! Sesshomaru!  
(SESSHOMARU runs on stage and embraces her)  
SESSHOMARU (to KAGOME, leading her away)  
Kagome, come with me . . .  
KAGOME  
No. . . to the roof****. We'**

**A/**N: So how was it? I know I know no Bankotsu and Kagome love yet but I want to go through the actual movie and stuff before we get to the loveydoveynessness.ll** be safe there.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

A/N I know its been sense Christmas sense I updated so here it is.

After the hanging of Naraku Kagome runs into Sesshomaru and begins to drag him to the roof.

SESSHOMARU  
Why have you brought me here?

KAGOME  
Can't go back there!

SESSHOMARU  
We must return!

KAGOME  
He'll kill you!  
His eyes will find us there!

SESSHOMARU  
Kagome, don't say that.

KAGOME  
Those eyes that burn!

SESSHOMARU  
Don't even think it

KAGOME  
And if he has to kill a thousand men

SESSHOMARU  
Forget this waking nightmare...

KAGOME  
The Phantom of the Opera will kill...

SESSHOMARU  
This phantom is a fable  
Believe me

KAGOME  
...and kill again!

SESSHOMARU  
There is no Phantom of the Opera

BOTH  
My God, who is this man...

KAGOME  
...who hunts to kill?

SESSHOMARU  
...this mask of death?

KAGOME  
I can't escape from him...

SESSHOMARU  
Whose is this voice you hear...

KAGOME  
...I never will!

SESSHOMARU  
...with every breath?

BOTH  
And in this labyrinth,  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
inside my/your mind...

SESSHOMARU  
There is no Phantom of the Opera...

KAGOME  
Sesshomaru, I've been there  
to his world of unending night  
To a world with the daylight dissolves into darkness...  
darkness...  
Sesshomaru, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face  
in that darkness...  
darkness...  
But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In that night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before...

SESSHOMARU  
What you heard was a dream and nothing more...

Kagome  
Yet in his eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore

SESSHOMARU

Kagome...  
Kagome...

PHANTOM  
Kagome….

Kagome  
(whisper) What was that?

Kagome turned to look for the source of the voice feeling scared but Sesshomaru just walked up to her annoyed that she wasn't looking at him.

SESSHOMARU

No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...

KAGOME  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you

SESSHOMARU  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...

KAGOME  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

SESSHOMARU  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you...

KAGOME  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me...

SESSHOMARU  
You know I do...

BOTH  
Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you...

The two began to leave Kagome unaware of Sesshomaru grinning at the thought that finally all of this will be over and the girl will be his. However they were unaware of the lone figure cloaked in black with a look of rage and sadness in his eyes. However the anger was not directed at Kagome but at Sesshomaru.

A/N So how was it? Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 The Phantom of the Opera Inuyasha Edition

A/N I am sorry for the cliffie LOL.

The figure dressed all in black watched the two kiss and leave. He glared at Sesshomaru and knew that he was not the man for Kagome.

PHANTOM  
I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing  
Kagome...

KAGOME & SESSHOMARU  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...

PHANTOM  
You will curse the day you did not do  
all that the Phantom asked of you!

Over the next few days the phantom plotted and schemed trying to figure out a way to make Sesshomaru pay. However the dog demon never left Kagome's side. He watched them talk and kiss but he saw the overly possessiveness the dog had over her. The Phantom finally got his chance when he saw Kagome go outside early one morning to a driver and she saw them talk. He walked up behind the man and clapped him on the head. Kagome walked up to the carriage dressed all black. "To my fathers grave please driver." The 'driver' nodded and drove off. Sesshomaru saw them leave and he took off after them not wanting Kagome to do something stupid. She reached the graveyard and started to walk. And as she walked she began to cry.

KAGOME  
You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . .

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye.

After that last goodbye she kneeled on the ground in front of her fathers grave area.

The PHANTOM emerges from behind the cross)  
PHANTOM (very soft and enticing)  
Wandering child . . .  
So lost . . .  
So helpless . . .  
Yearning for my  
Guidance . . .

(Bewildered, KAGOME looks up, and murmurs  
breathlessly):

KAGOME  
Angel . . . or father . . .  
Friend . . . or  
Phantom . . . ?  
Who is it there,  
Staring . . . ?

PHANTOM (more and more hypnotic)  
Have you forgotten your Angel . . .?

KAGOME  
Angel . . . oh, speak . . .  
What endless longings  
Echo in this whisper . . .!

(SESSHOMARU appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed)

PHANTOM (now drawing KAGOME towards him)  
Too long you've wandered in winter . . .  
SESSHOMARU (to himself a murmur)  
Once again  
She is his . . .

PHANTOM  
Far from my far-reaching gaze . . .

SESSHOMARU  
Once again she returns . . .

KAGOME (increasingly mesmerized)  
Wildly my mind beats against you . . .

PHANTOM  
You resist . . .

PHANTOM/KAGOME  
Yet your/the soul  
Obeys . . .

SESSHOMARU  
. . . to the arms  
Of her angel . . .  
Angel or demon . . .  
Still he calls her . . .  
Luring her back, from the grave . . .  
Angel or dark seducer . . .?  
Who are you, strange  
Angel . . .?

PHANTOM  
Angel of Music!  
You denied me/I denied you  
Turning from true beauty . . .  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me/My protector . . .  
Come to your strange  
Angel . . .

KAGOME  
Angel of Music!

(KAGOME moves towards the figure of the  
PHANTOM)

PHANTOM (beckoning her)  
I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .

SESSHOMARU (suddenly calling out)  
Angel of darkness!  
Cease this torment!

(Inexorably the PHANTOM continues to beckon  
KAGOME)

PHANTOM  
I am your Angel of Music . . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . . .

SESSHOMARU (in desperation)  
Kagome! Kagome listen to me!  
Whatever you may believe, this man . . .  
this thing . . . is not your father!  
(to the PHANTOM)  
Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Kagome !  
(Coming out of her trance KAGOME turns and  
mouths the words):

KAGOME  
Sesshomaru . .

Before she could say more however the phantom suddenly pounced on Sesshomaru. He took out a giant halberd and began to attack the dog. Sesshomaru took out his sword and they began to clash. The phantom got in several hits while Sesshomaru just got more and more annoyed. Finally Sesshomaru had the phantom on the ground and was about to kill him when Kagome ran up to him "please Sesshomaru not here. Not now." Sesshomaru glared down at the phantom and then kicked him hard in the stomach before he picked up Kagome bridal style and ran off. The phantom stood up and spat at Sesshomaru. "I will not let this go oh great dog demon. You will pay for this."

A/N so how was it? I know I went a little out of order but I decided im not going to include Masquerade in this story. Anyway please review or im going to hold ch. 10 hostage.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A/N im so glad everyone enjoyed CH. 9

Sesshomaru didn't hear what the Phantom said but he did know that he was scheming something. He didn't want that insolent little human to ruin his plans with the girl. So he called Miroku and Shippou and they made their plans.

Sesshomaru:  
We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face.  
This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend.

Miroku and Shippou:  
We're listening. Go on.

Sesshomaru:  
We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace.  
For if Ms. Daae sings, he is certain to attend.

Miroku/Shippou:  
We are certain the doors are barred.  
We are certain the police are there.

Sesshomaru:  
We are certain they're armed.

Miroku/Shippou/Sesshomaru:  
The curtain falls, his reign will end.

Kagome (speaking):  
Sesshomaru, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. It scares me.  
Don't put me through this ordeal by fire.  
He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go.  
What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me it won't ever end.  
(singing)  
And he'll always be there singing songs in my head.  
He'll always be there singing songs in my head.

Sesshomaru:  
You said yourself he was nothing but a man,  
yet while he lives he will haunt us 'til we're dead.

Kagome:  
Twisted every way, what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good.  
I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could.  
Oh God, if I agree what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?

SESSHOMARU:  
Kagome, Kagome don't think that I don't care,  
but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now.

Phantom:  
Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short.  
But the jokes wearing thin, let the audience in, let my opera begin.

Meanwhile everyone was getting ready for the soon to be Opera. Kagome was preparing herself for her role. Sesshomaru was busy making sure that they will catch the Phantom so he will be out of their lives forever. After Kikyo made her grand appearance Inuyasha was getting ready to make his when something dark jumped down on him. Kagome walked onto the stage feeling extremely nervous. She began to sing and she sat down to wait. Suddenly she heard a deep melodious voice so familiar that she turned in fear to see if it was really him.

DON JUAN (PHANTOM)  
You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

AMINTA (KAGOME)  
You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

BOTH  
Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

Sesshomaru was practically standing up in his chair to look to see what was going on. The dog demon began to practically growl in anger at the hold the phantom had on his Kagome. She was his and she was going to stay that way forever.

A/N so how was this chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

CH. 11

A/N as usual I am glad that people have enjoyed this story so far.

The phantom had wrapped his arms around Kagome as she had known he would and he began to whisper the same song that she and Sesshomaru had sung to eachother before. However before he could finish she rested her hand on his face and quickly threw off the mask. Revealing how horrible and hideous he really looked underneath the mask. Everyone began to scream and shout in fear and confusion. The young man wrapped his arm tightly around Kagome's waist and cut the rope that held the chandelier in place. as they dropped down the trap door the chandelier to began to fall. Everyone struggled to leave causing panic and confusion.

Meanwhile Kaede and Sango were running in the direction that Kaede knew would lead to the catacombs. Sesshomaru put his hand on the elder lady's "where did he take her woman answer me now." "Lord Sesshomaru follow me and don't do anything foolish." He ignored her and flew in the direction that she pointed him in. Meanwhile the phantom was dragging Kagome down into the catacombs weaving in and out to confuse the dog demon.

PHANTOM:  
Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!  
Down that path into darkness deep as hell!  
Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?  
Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

CHORUS:  
Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!  
Track down this murderer!  
He must be found!

PHANTOM:  
Hounded out by everyone!  
Met with hatred everywhere!  
No kind word from anyone!  
No compassion anywhere!  
Kagome, Kagome ...  
Why, why ...?

MADAME Kaede:  
Your hand at the level of your eyes!  
... at the level of your eyes ...  
This is as far as I dare go.

KAGOME  
Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey to your  
lust for flesh?

PHANTOM:  
That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me  
the joys of the flesh ...  
this face - the infection  
which poisons our love ...  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ...  
A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...  
Pity comes too late - turn around  
and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!

Kagome:  
This haunted face holds no horror for me now ...  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ...

The Phantom took her hands in his and brought her over to a couch "Kagome look at me. Is this the face of evil? No I wish to change please permit me this opportunity to redeem myself for my past transgressions." Kagome nodded "please explain to me how one could do such cruel things to so many and disrupt so many lives." The phantom looked at her "Well for starters my name is Bankotsu. In my past life I was a leader of a band of mercenary's it was a grand life I'm assuming from the dreams. They killed everyone and they were unstoppable. That is until all of the warlords decided to band together and kill them. I guess that's why I am stuck in this accursed life. From the dreams I saw that my incarnation (that is the right term right?) was a very handsome man. I guess sense I killed so many and was so evil in my past life fate had decided to punish me by making me hideous and still evil."

Kagome looked at the young man in pity and put her hand on his shaking shoulders "oh Bankotsu I never realized what was going on for you. I wish there was something I can do to help but I love Sesshomaru." Bankotsu looked up at her "oh speaking of the dog… he is in the catacombs trying to find you as we speak. But I wish to warn you. Sesshy isn't all he is cracked up to be. He is just interested in prestige and power. Don't ask me how I know this. I guess its an instinct or something for picking up the characters of people". Kagome smiled and she hugged him but before they could say anything else they heard a howl and both of them shivered from the anger and frustration it held. Kagome knew what her decision would be when the time came.

A/N I know I cut off a lot of the song but I figured it would be better this way. Anyway please read and review. Please………


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

A/N im so glad for all of the reviews

Bankotsu and Kagome sat in wait for Sir Fluffy to find them they began to talk to discover more about each other.

The more they talked the more they found that they were falling in love with each other.

After awhile they heard the sound of a howl and Bankotsu stood up to see the lord himself standing at the door growling and making threats.

Kagome stood and started to walk towards him before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Bankotsu there and glaring at Sesshy "oh look my dear I do believe we have a guest.

Its amazing and we haven't even had a honeymoon yet." He began to walk up to the door grinning from ear to ear and he bowed slightly "Lord Sesshomaru it is an honor to have one of such a high prestige and esteem such as you be at our home so early in our Marriage please come in and make yourself at home"

He reached into his coat while he opened up the door. Sesshomaru growled and then barked at Kagome "we are leaving now."

He began to walk towards her when the girl didn't move to obey his commands but then he was stopped by two blades.

He looked down to see Bankotsu holding up the blades. Sesshomaru smirked, backed up and took out his own sword and ran at Bankotsu to attack the young man. However before they could really begin to hurt themselves a loud booming voice shouted down "CEASE THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING AT ONCE." The two males stopped and looked up to see a being bathed in white and the creature was wearing a golden robe and had white wings.

The creature glared down at the two "Lord Sesshomaru stop being an ass and start being smart. Can't you see that she DOES NOT LIKE YOU?" she then turned to Bankotsu "Phantom of the opera why are you not in your true form? You are not a hideous being." He walked up to her "mystical being I am sorry but I am not sure what you are talking about. I was born this way for past transgressions."

She shook her head "foolish mortal. I guess the witch Urasoe (SP?) made it so that you cannot remember a thing can you Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven?" Bankotsu shook his head "what are you talking about?"

"Your kidding me aren't you oh brave and reckless leader? You were created a demon. But I guess that fiendish witch decided to make you forget everything and implant false memory's" she walked up to the male and breathed on him gently making him cough however he began to scream in pain. He felt himself become taller and a lot more muscular. He heard a gasp and turned to see that Kagome had her hands over her mouth "Am I more hideous than before my dear sweet Kagome?"

She shook her head "no Bankotsu its not that. You're a very handsome man but why did you change?" The heavenly being shook her head "the witch changed him sense he wouldn't let her be his lover."

Kagome giggled and she tugged down one of the curtains to show what Bankotsu now looked like. He saw that he had grown several inches taller. Her had long black hair that was in a braid with a purple star on his forehead.

His skin became a lot darker and he had two purple stripes on each cheek. He saw that he was a lot more muscular. He turned to Sesshomaru and grinned "now I have a better chance of fighting you dog demon." He then turned to the angel "um just what am i?" She laughed "you are a panther demon and if I am not mistaken the heir to the southern lands."

Kagome gasped and bowed "your highness I had no idea" Sesshomaru smirked "well Lord Bankotsu of the southern lands I challenge you for the hand of Kagome" the angel glared "are you just plain dumb Sesshy? She is obviously enraptured by lord Bankotsu. You will not lay a finger on this mans head nor on this woman's I was sent down to protect them from your stupidity" Bankotsu smiled and picked up Kagome and hugged her "will you marry me Kagome?" she nodded and hugged him tightly "I would love to Bankotsu"

A/N so how was it? Please review I will update faster if you do.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

A/N I am so sorry for the really long wait. There has been so much stuff going on lately that I guess I just never got the chance.

Sesshomaru glared and struck at Kagome however before he could do so he felt that hand become paralyzed.

The angel who had told him not to touch them had apparently spoken true in that he couldn't hurt them.

Sesshomaru glared at the giggling angel "you bitch how dare you thwart me like this."

The angel put her hand over her heart "oh Sesshomaru I had no idea you knew such language. Oh speaking of bitches I almost forgot."

She snapped her fingers and a burst of light came from her fingers and hit Kagome. She rose into the air and she began to glow.

Bankotsu tried to go over to save her but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see the angel "wait milord she has special powers to but great pain she must go through. You cannot help her."

Kagome felt the greatest pains in the world running through her body.

She felt her hair growing longer and her hands becoming slender and claws growing.

Many other changes came to be as well.

Kagome fell to the ground in a heap as the final changes came into place and she fell unconscious.

Bankotsu looked at the angel and at her nod he walked over to her to pick her up "so is she a demon now as well?"

"yes she is now an Inu just like Sesshykins"

"stop calling me that woman." Sesshomaru growled and put Tokijin at the angels neck

"do you really think you can kill me?"

she walked over to Kagome and put her finger on the girls forehead and a golden sunburst appeared there.

Bankotsu rolled up her sleeves and saw that there were swirls going down her arms that were also golden.

Bankotsu looked up at the angel "why did you touch her if she is an Inu?"

"She is blessed and that touch means that she is going to be protected by the gods for the rest of her really long life. Well this has been all fun and good but now its time for me to go. Invite me to the wedding"

And with that said she took off in flight making sure to hit Sesshomaru making him fly and hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

Kagome woke up almost right afterwards and rubbed her eyes "what happened Bankotsu?"

He smiled "oh nothing much Kags only you are an Inu demon who is now protected by the gods and Sesshomaru just got knocked out."

Kagome grinned and walked over to the high and might demon lord and got out a quill and ink from Bankotsu stash and began to draw on him giggling.

The other demon walked over and laughed when he saw what she had written.

"Sesshykins is a big fluffy demon that loves to be hugged"

"Kagome he is going to kill you when he wakes up".

Bankotsu put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at what she had written.

Kagome shook her head "no he will just think it's the angel. Besides he deserves it"

Bankotsu nodded and took Kagome's hand and suddenly a black cloud formed underneath them and they started to fly through the catacombs coming across a search party.

Kagome nearly landed when she saw Sango but Bankotsu stopped her "they will hurt you if you go down there."

She nodded and they continued to fly

Sango and the rest of the group arrived at the lair and found Sesshomaru knocked unconscious.

They tried to revive him but when that didn't work they attempted to carry him back up to his rooms.

Meanwhile Kagome and Bankotsu leave the Opera house.

A/N I know it's a kindof sucky chapter but at least its better than none. Please review. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

A/N I know its been like ages sense I updated last.

Kagome and Bankotsu started to take off in flight.

However before they could get very far she told him to land them on the ground.

"Kagome why did you ask us to stop?"

"I need to explain to Sango so that she doesn't worry about me" when he nodded she went in search of the girl and found her crying holding the half mask.

The girl looked up when she herd movement and shrieked and hugged Kagome tightly "oh ive missed you so much Kags where did you go? Where is the Phantom? Why is the count so mad?"

Kagome laughed and held up her hand "one question at a time Sango. I am not sure how much time I have before the mob comes back so I will make this quick. The phantom is really different from what everyone thought he was. He is a very kind man and we are going to elope and get married."

She had to grab Sango when she started to faint and gave her a light slap "wake up"

Sango stirred and looked up at her "so is it true?"

When Kagome nodded she kept her arms around Sango in case the other girl tried to faint again. "there is more though. It turns out I am a demoness"

Before Sango could faint again Kagome shook her.

However they started to hear the mob approaching the phantoms lair and the girls hugged each other not knowing if there would ever be able to see each other again.

Kagome then jumped up and a pale pink cloud appeared under her and she flew off in the direction of her lover leaving Sango crying harder than ever.

She landed in front of Sango again and pulled out a dark blue rose "if you ever need me use this and I will find my way to you. This is a one of a kind never before seen in this area so please keep it safe." Sango nodded and hugged the rose to her glad that there isn't any thorns on it.

Bankotsu nodded to Kagome when she flew up to him "I had no idea a demoness could do that kind of thing" she shook her head "neither did I. I guess I have a knack for magic now."

He leaned in to kiss her while they were still in flight causing the girl to giggle at the feeling.

When he pulled back her face was flushed and her lips formed a pout at the loss of contact.

Bankotsu laughed "oh so am I such a good kisser that you need me even after that?" She blushed and hit his arm "not like that you dolt it just shocked me."

They both laughed as they continued to fly not really thinking about what the future may hold as long as they are together. However they did not notice an angry taiyoukai following after them.

However Bankotsu did notice the aura and moved Kagome out of the way just in time before he could attack her.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed at Bankotsu "let me at the slutty whorish bitch who dared try to break up with this Sesshomaru"

However before he could do anything else that same angel who before practically paralised him before did the exact same thing again and made him fall from the sky.

Unfortunately though instead of dying he landed on his back and fell unconscious because of it.

They shared a look and flew off into the sunset heading in only the gods knew which direction.

A/N im not sure if I should continue this story or just leave it at that please let me know


	15. Chapter 15

I am going to create a sequal but I don't know when im going to post it. So please just make a look out for it and ihope you enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I have just published the sequel to PTOTO Inuyasha edition its kind of obvious in its name TPOTO 2: Bankotsu's life with Kagome. So if your interested please read and review


End file.
